


Not A Goner

by Pixiehobbit



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Badster, Branches On A Tree, Character Death, Prologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-10-18 13:36:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17581880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixiehobbit/pseuds/Pixiehobbit
Summary: Part of the prologue to Branches On A Tree.All Sans knows is that he's not supposed to talk to anyone about the lab, or the DT.If anyone asks, he's supposed to tell them that he needs 'medicine', because he's sick, but that's not the truth. Though he never got to know the reason to why he needs to get DT injected into his soul regularly, hes know that with certainty he isn't sick. At least not any more than the DT causes him to be.While snooping around in the lab, he finds someone who seems to go through the same thing as he does. A new friend who he can talk to about it and share experiences with.But who is this monster really, and why is she locked up in the lab?





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans sneaks out of his room, only to meet an interesting person. What happens when his father, the royal scientist finds out that he's been snooping around?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hehe, this was supposed to be a one shot, but it turned out a little too long, especially with the dialogue boxes haha ^^; 
> 
> My goal is to complete this within five chapters.
> 
> I made it to explain a little further about the so called Sentio Souls, which also will appear in my main fic, Branches On A Tree. 
> 
> This is before the prologue even begins in BoaT. Sans is still taken regularly to the lab, but he haven't obtained the amalgamate that causes him to transform into a blaster yet.
> 
> I really recommend that you read the first part of Branches On A Tree before you read this ^^; https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336774/chapters/28054656

_(Picture made by BluejaySymphony! See end notes for link to artist's page.)_

* * *

 

When the door closed behind Fani, Sans gave a quick glance to the clock on the white wall. 3.43 pm. Good. That meant he had at least two hours to get out of the room and explore a little before his next check up.

It was sorta strange that no one seemed to notice that he sneaked out every now and then. Maybe no one cared, as long as he was back in his room for the next session or check up.

He put his shirt back on, the fact that it was inside out didn't matter to him. His chest hurt just a little from the DT injection he got just now, so he tried to take it easy, but he had to move quickly in order to make sure he wouldn't get busted sneaking around outside of his room.

Most of the times he felt really tired during the DT procedures, sometimes he'd even get really sick. Thankfully, this was not one of those days. At least not yet, and even if he did get sick it would take some time.

That meant that he could do some exploring. There was a section of the lab that he had never been to yet, and as soon as the footsteps outside of his door faded, that's where he would go.

He knew very well that the scientists expected him to stay put in his room. Even his dad, the royal scientist, had told him so, but it didn't take long for the nine year old skeleton to get bored and crave a more challenging environment and new stuff to tinker with.

So far he had managed to find a lot of interesting sciency trinkets and stuff. He didn't like to use the term 'stealing', he just borrowed some things for an indefinite period of time. It wasn't like anyone seemed to miss the stuff he took anyway.

He liked to take things apart and learn how they work. The most recent things he borrowed were some magnifying glasses with various intensities. They didn't provide him with much of an opportunity to tinker, but it was still fun to use them and see how things looked under the lens.  
  
Some of the items he found, like the magnifying glasses and some cool looking safety goggles, would be great if managed to sneak home and show to his little brother Papyrus. He smiled to himself when he imagined how impressed Paps would be.

As soon as the coast was clear, he carefully opened the door and closed it softly behind him. A quick glance around determined that no one seemed to be nearby and he could leave.

The digital bulletin boards on the white walls were cluttered with messages about things taking place in a section called 3c-9a. That was a good thing, because that specific part of the lab was in the opposite direction of where he intended to go. In fact, the 3c-9a section is where he found the magnifying glasses, so for now he had nothing to gain from there anyway.

He moved quickly across the broad tiled floor, passing by many large fans looming over the small skeleton. He had to throw frequent glances behind his back. Whenever her heard someone, he temporarily retreated to the previous hallway.

He had been dragged across these hallways so many times that he almost knew how to find his way through the maze-like patterns.

All except for section 00-az. He had never been there before. He tried asking once what was beyond the door, but nobody gave him a straight answer. Then again, nobody ever gave him a straight answer regarding anything.

Soon he stood in front of the door labeled 00-az and pressed his head as close as he possibly could against it to listen for people inside. He was delighted to determine that there was nothing, and he couldn't help but to smile as his curiosity peaked. What awesome stuff awaited him in here? Maybe some cool experiment, or new gadgets he could borrow and play with. Even if it was nothing but a storage room he would still be happy.

He was met with a dimly lit room. It was a huge contrast compared to the sharp lights in the hall, and he widened his eyes as he silently closed the door behind him.

In the center of the room was a huge machine, Sans had no idea what it was for. He had never seen one like it, not even in his books. The walls had several mirrors, and even more doors.

The desks were filled with neatly stacked folders as well as scattered papers, nothing that would be of any interest to him. Besides, it was all written in wingdings, so he wouldn't be able to read it anyway.

A quick tug on one of the doors immediately revealed that it was locked. It was a blasting door that wouldn't budge to his level of magic. There was a hatch on the upper part of the door, which Sans couldn't reach. Maybe if he bothered with it, he could put some of the folders in a pile to get a little elevated and probably reach. Then again, that meant he had to make an effort to remember which folders he used and where they lay scattered on the desk, in order to return them to the same place again. 

He had not yet made up his mind when he heard something. Soft sobbing sounds. He could tell right away that it wasn't a scientist, because the voice was very high-pitched and brittle. It was more than crying, it was a kind of desolate sobbing, unlike anything he had ever heard before. This was a really miserable person. 

The crying noise came from behind one of the doors, so Sans made up his mind and decided to investigate. He grabbed some folders and stacked them on top of each other, carefully listening to his surroundings for footsteps and opening or closing doors. No such sounds were heard, only the cries.

He almost felt like a Peeping-Tom as he pressed his face in front of the hatch. A face met his, and the sobs turned into a startled gasp. It was indeed not a scientist, but a kid. Sans could tell, even though they weren't wearing any striped clothing, like he did. They were small and looked very fragile, their ashy scales almost looked transparent. Their chequered poncho reached their knees, and they sat on the floor with their tail wrapped around them.

 

  
  
  
  


  


* * *

 

Sans  suddenly realized that he was unsure about how much time had passed. It would probably be best if he went back to his own room, so that no one saw him out here. He was getting seriously tired anyway .

He would definitely come back and see the kid again. It would probably be possible to visit once more before bedtime, if he sneaked out just after his last check-up.

That would be a bit risky though , and he was unsure how the DT would make him feel. Besides, he didn't know the scientists ’ night-time schedule. It would be hard, but if he was quiet and fast enough , he  could make it . Anyone who appreciated jokes as much as he did was worth taking a risk for. There was a conveniently - shaped potted plant outside the door that led to the big room she was in that he could hide behind if there  were  any scientists in there.

On the other hand, Dr . Aster was usually the one to come and  follow  Sans' last check-up for the day, and he was sure his father wouldn't be very angry with him if he told him that he got bored and decided to explore. He could have answers to who he kid was, and maybe even let them play together some time.

Just when he exited the room, he heard  approaching footsteps from the other side of the corridor. He swiftly headed in the other direction and managed to get back to his own room without being noticed.

Before he could talk to his dad, there was time for a quick nap , and as he went to bed, he fell asleep almost instantly.

When a loud knock woke him up some time later, he actually got excited. Now he could ask his dad about the kid he met behind the door earlier.

Much to his disappointment , it wasn't his father, but Fani who entered. A dismayed expression swept over his face, but at least Fani was gullible. If he played his cards right , he would maybe be able to learn a thing or two about the kid anyway.

”Good evening, peewee. How do you feel?”

”Better now. A little sore still, but I'm managing.”

”I'm glad to hear that.” She dug around in her bag and grabbed a big needle. Slightly thrown off his groove with this new routine, Sans was getting a little annoyed. Especially since he knew what that needle was for, and he hated when they did that.

”I'm just here for a sample of your marrow. After that I'm going to bring you supper, alright? Your dad would have come, but something came up. May I borrow your arm?” she mused lightly, clearly doing her best to come of as calm and supportive, but Sans hated when she did that. It was just degrading. Quite honestly, he was almost certain that he had better control over his own emotions than she had of hers.

”Hey, Fani? Can I ask you a question?” he asked, trying not to wince as the large needle pierced through the outer cartilage of his arm. The needle was big and the pain was sharp, but it wasn't at all as bad as when they put needles in his soul in order to inject the DT.  

”Sure, peewee. What do you need?”  
  
”Am I the only one here who gets DT, or are there other monsters too?”

”Oh. Nope! As far as I'm concerned, you're the only one.”

Sans tilted his head and watched her work for a while. It was hard to tell if she was lying or simply unaware, because she was usually very good at playing dumb.

”So, on this whole facility, I'm the one person you have as a test subject? What kind of experiment is it anyway?”

”It's just a standard procedure, measuring the effect of DT. That's all I can say. Try asking your dad if you want to know more.”

”Is it dangerous?”

”Peewee, no! Of course not. Nobody here would do anything to hurt you!”

"Then why does it make us- I mean me, feel sick?" 

"You know, well..."

"And why is it so important that nobody can know about it?" 

"M-maybe you dad can take some time to come in here after all. He can explain it to you better than I can."

_Success._

Fani finished her task, packed up the stuff , and left only to come back a few moments later with a bowl of hot soup for him. DT always made him lose his appetite and today was no exception. Not that the soup was good to start with anyway. It left a fusty taste in his mouth, and he wouldn't have finished unless Fani promptly insisted.

Sans sighed with relief when she finally left.

He pulled his overnight bag from the floor and rummaged it until he found his joke book. While he waited for his father he read through the book, just as he had so many times. It was a good book, but it didn't take long for him to learn most of the jokes by heart. It would nice to have something better to while he passed the time. Maybe a TV, or at least a wider selection of books, or maybe even some toys. 

It didn't take long before someone knocked on the door again. This time it was his father.

"Hello, son. Fani told me you wanted to talk about the DT?"

"Well," he began, but was immediately interrupted.

"I know you know the deal about the DT, it's already been explained to you and I know you hate repetition. So, that tells me you want something else."

"I do. I kinda have a confession to make. I've been sneaking out of my room quite often lately, and-" 

"I know," said the scientist and sat down by his bedside.

"You do?"

"Of course. Why do you think you've been getting away with it?" 

"You're fine with it? I thought you wanted me to stay here?" 

"Sans, I know you. It was only a matter of time before you'd get restless. It would be easier if you'd stay here so we can keep an eye on you, yes, but I knew you'd decide to get adventurous sooner or later. Where did you go?"   
  
Sans was a little taken aback by his father's reaction and actually quite embarrassed , too. All this time he though he was being sneaky, but he had just been disregarded on purpose. He cringed when he thought about all the stuff he took, but there was actually a weak hint of a smile on his father's face.

"Uh, I've been around. There is something... someone I want to ask you about." 

"Go on." 

"I went to section 00-az yesterday. I found a kid there." 

"I see. Sans, you know I do not appreciate you sneaking around, but I do find your curiosity quite amusing. It reminds me of myself. Having said that, there are parts of the laboratory that are off limits, even for you."

"What about the kid? Who is she?" 

"She is a Sentio Soul. The easiest way to explain her existence to you is, well, she's a monster who has been given a second chance here at the lab."

"A second chance?" Sans echoed the question.

"Yes. She was very ill."

"Oh... but why doesn't she remember anything? She told me that she has no other memories than her room."

"Her only chance of survival was to try a new remedy. Unfortunately , since it's an untested method , a lot of uncharted side effects left her soul a bit defective, causing symptoms like memory loss. At least she is alive and as long as she remains here, she will stay that way."

"Is that why she needs DT too?"

"That's right," said his father while adjusting his glasses. "DT works as a catalyst in monster souls. For you it means that the magic in your soul will slowly grow stronger so that we can go on with the project. For her it means that the remedy given to her stays active, so she won't fall down. Until we find a way to make it less dramatic for her, she needs to remain here."

"I understand," said Sans, aiming his gaze at the floor with a nod. "Does she have a name? Would... would it be alright if I went to see her again?" 

"Since she couldn't remember her name, we gave her the name Goner Kid, but to avoid any misunderstanding, she just goes by 'Kid' now. When the treatment began we were very unsure if she'd live or not, so the name Goner stuck to her. But don't worry, she'll be fine now."  

"Okay." It was still weird that they didn't call her by any real name, but Sans knew better than to question that. At least right now. "So, would it be alright if I went back to her tomorrow or something? I promised her to bring my book and that we'd read it together."

The scientist looked deep in thought, and the silence wasn't a good sign. 

"I don't suppose I could stop you even if I wanted to, right?" he said after a while.

"D-does that mean..?" said Sans, with a careful smile.

"Yes, it's fine. In fact, I think some company might do you both good. Just remember that she's in a fragile state, so to start with all kind of communication need to go through the door."  

Sans didn't care about that. He was just so happy and he almost didn't believe it. "Thank you, dad!" His good mood seemed to affect his father too, and that made him smile even more. It wasn't very usual to see the royal scientist genuinely smile. 

"Now, get some rest, okay?" said Wing Dings , and carefully tucked him in under the comforter.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The cover picture is made by the amazing BluejaySymphony! She's just as talented as she's nice and she always has the best ideas!! :D Here is her deviantart page: https://www.deviantart.com/bluejaysymphony


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get more serious than Sans anticipated. What does Goner Kid know anyway?

The next morning Sans walked very quickly through the corridor. It felt good not having to sneak around anymore. In fact he actually wanted to run across someone. He wanted to run, to shout, to tell everyone that it was okay for him to be here. He was ecstatic over his new friend and the fact that he was actually allowed to go see her. It made the aftermath of the DT feel much easier and he couldn't wait to show her the joke book.

Sans walked away before she could answer, pressing his book against his chest. He knew that she was bound to be both scared and confused, but he really couldn't afford to think badly of the scientists. He did feel bad for leaving Goner Kid so abruptly, without even telling a single joke, but he actually did need some rest. It wasn't all a lie that he was starting to feel a little sick because of the DT, and now he felt even worse than normal.

It didn't matter though. All of this happened for a reason, and that's all there is to it. The fact that he had to endure every tedious check-ups and treatment, lie to his brother and grandpa, and have his health declining, was unfortunate but still necessary.

 _This is for the good of monsterkind_ , he told himself as he went to bed. Usually he had no problem napping, but he couldn't seem to relax as he thought of the recent conversation.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two kids get carried away by their imagination.

This session had been particularly bad. Chances were that Sans would not be going home in the morning at all. He felt too warm and too cold at the same time, and no matter what he did he couldn't seem to get comfortable. His cheek bones burned with the flush of fever.  
He couldn't seem to stop shaking either. Sometimes it was rough, other times he could manage, but every time he'd get close to sleep, a new spell of violent shaking forced him awake.

"I'll get better soon. I'll get better soon." he told himself, in the hopes of trying to keep his spirits up. It had been quite some time since he felt as bad as he did now. He wondered if Goner Kid ever had it this bad? It still bothered him that he had left her so abruptly. Especially considering her condition, and the fact that she sounded so sad when she realized he was leaving.

He would have to make it up to her somehow. The guilt was almost as bad as the fever, but at least he could do something about the guilt. Try as he may, there was no chance he'd be able to get out of bed for now. No matter how much it was eating him up, he would have to wait until he felt better. If he could just get some sleep.

Trying to get himself to sleep almost became a chore. The more he tried, the harder it was.

After what must have been several hours later, he was finally able to drift away into a semi-state of sleep, only to be awoken by the creaking of an opening door. He grunted and opened his eyes, met with the sight of Fani. In her hands was a tray with food, but Sans had no appetite whatsoever. He wanted to sleep so he could get better and go to Goner Kid and he didn't even bother to arise from bed.

Fani greeted him as cheerfully as ever, but her smile faded quickly when she noticed his frowned face.

"Oh, no, peewee, you don’t look very well. How do you feel?"

"Not great, Fani." There was a hint of irony in his voice, but Sans wasn't sure if was because of the fever or out of contempt. He was in an irritable mood, and just couldn't hold back. If Fani noticed, she ignored it.

"Why didn't you call for anyone?" she said, placing her furry hand on his forehead, checking his temperature. "You definitely have a fever."

Duh.

"Because I wanted to sleep."

"And that went well?"

"... No." He hated to admit it, but it was probably best not to lie at this time. "But if I don't sleep, I won't get better. Besides, it's not like any medicine you have helps when the fever is caused by the DT."

"True, but we could have given you something to help you sleep it off."

Sans turned his stare the opposite way of the feline scientist. "I would have woken somebody up."

"That doesn't matter. We're here for you, peewee. No matter the hour, there is always someone you can call. Even if you just want to talk, or ask a question, or anything. Never hesitate to call for us."

Sans still looked away. He already knew that, he just didn't like to bother anyone. "Is dad here yet?"

"Nope. He hasn't checked in yet. He'll be here within an hour though. Do you want me to tell him to come check on you?"

"Nah. It's just that... I'm not going home today, am I?"

Fani sighed deeply and put her hand back on his forehead. "Not while you still have a fever. It's probably best if you remained here for an extra day or two so that we can keep an eye on you." She pat him gently before resuming her task. "Don't suppose you have an appetite, huh?"

"Nope."

"That's okay, I'm not going to make you eat if you're not well. I am, however, going to pour you a glass of water, and I won't leave until it's empty."

Knowing that she was most likely very sincere when she said that she wouldn't leave, he reluctantly obliged when she handed him the glass of water. She poured it in a plastic cup from the sink over by the door.

"Happy?" He asked as he handed her the empty cup.

"My, my. Aren't you in a bad mood today? Is something the matter? I mean, despite the fever..." she was quick to add, as she probably realized that the fever was obviously bothersome.

"No. Nothing is the matter. I just didn't sleep well, and I'm tired."

She was not the person he wanted to talk to about Goner Kid.

"Would you like me to draw you a bath? Perhaps some warm water will make you feel more comfortable?" Fani suggested, while she sat herself down in the chair next to Sans' bed.

"I'd be more comfortable if I could sleep." Sans rubbed his tired eyes, hoping that she got the hint.

"I can get you some chamomile tea to help you settle down, and if that doesn't work I'll get you a sleeping pill, okay?"

It sounded like a good idea. The tea didn't help much, but as she promised, Fani provided him with a sleeping pill, and after that it didn't take long before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 In what must have been hours later, disoriented, Sans felt himself being eased upwards gently and a glass being put to his teeth.

“Here, drink,” said a distorted voice through the haze of recent awakening. It took him a while to recognize his father's voice. Sans only managed a few gulps of the watery but sweet liquid, before he reflexively started to cough. The glass was removed, and he was lowered back into the bed.

"Dad? Where...? What's the time..?" he asked, slowly opening his eyes. The sharp light from the ceiling lamp made his eyes sting, and he curled his fingers tighter around the duvet. A quick glance at the clock before he closed his eyes again showed 5:21 pm, which meant he had slept for over nine hours.

"How do you feel?" asked the scientist from the opposite side of the small room. He rinsed off the glass in the sink, before he placed it back on the cabinet above it. When he returned to the small skeleton's side, he sat down in the chair next to the bed.

"Sore," Sans croaked.

"Your fever is slowly going down, so you should feel better as soon as you replenish your energy.

"I don't want to."

"I understand that. You've been rather sick, but that doesn't change the fact that you haven't eaten since yesterday. You need the energy."

Sans grunted when Wing Dings reached for something, and the a smell of some kind of citrus filled the air. The scientist peeled the orange in silence, seemingly very concentrated in his task, and when he handed pieces of the fruit to him, Sans picked them up and ate without making a fuss.

"As you probably figured out, you need to stay here for a few additional days because we want to be able to give you the best care and keep an eye on you. We don't have the right equipment for that at home. You understand that, right?"

"Mhm," he mumbled, concentrating hard to enable himself to eat the way-too-sour fruit.

"I know it isn't the first time something like this happened, but it's-"

"For the greater good," Sans finished the sentence. After all, he had heard it more times than he could count. "I know, dad."

"Right. I'm glad you understand. At least you'll be able to visit your new friend, the kid in the 00-az hall, a few times before you go home. She's been asking about you."

"Goner Kid? She has?" Sans' soul skipped a beat when she was mentioned, both from excitement and fear. What if she didn't want to see him anymore after yesterday? Perhaps she was mad with him for leaving her like he did.

"Yes. She can't wait for you to come back. I believe she mentioned a joke book to one of my colleagues? Though that's obviously going to have to wait until you feel better."

"I do feel better. I've been meaning to go back to her now that I'm awake."

"No. Even though you're doing much better than before, you're still a bit feverish. Did you think I wouldn't notice how hard it is for you to eat? Make sure to take it easy for the rest of the day, and then you can go to her tomorrow."

"I feel much better. I'm practically fine, I promise!" Sans tried, a bit more energetic this time, but his father just smiled repentantly and shook his head.

"Nope. Nice try."

"Fine," Sans muttered under his breath. "But... if you see her today, can you at least tell her that I'm sorry?"

"Oh? What for? Did you have an argument?"

"We had a disagreement. I left when she was still pretty upset."

"I see. I will make sure she gets the message. Now get some rest. Do you want me to read you a book?"

Slightly calmed by the promise that Wing Dings would talk to Goner Kid, Sans found it much easier to relax, and the monotone sound of his father's voice shortly sent him off to sleep once more.

That night, he drifted between sleep and awareness. When morning finally came, he still felt sore, but not at all as tired.

His bones cracked when he stretched, and he yawned loudly. As he got out of bed, a sudden wave of vertigo hit him and his body felt sluggish, He wasn't as miserable as he was before, so he decided go to see Goner Kid right away. The clock read 08:22 am, so hopefully she'd be awake.

Before he went, he grabbed the book, since he knew she had been talking about it.

* * *

 

For a short while, the room was filled with the ringing sound of children's laughter, as Sans told one bad joke after the other. It felt good to have someone who appreciated the jokes as much as he did, and who he could genuinely laugh with. It had been a while since he felt so connected to someone, and as they laughed it was just like the awkward situation from yesterday never even happened.

* * *

 

  
  


* * *

 When the fever caught up to Sans some time later, he excused himself and left. He truly felt more uplifted that he had in forever, and though he was tired, he strut through the halls. When he returned to his room, he was too giddy to relax and ended up daydreaming for a good while, before he finally fell asleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to add a big shout out to Mira-Image, for being so kind and help me edit this! <3 Here are the links to her profiles:  
> AO3 https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mira_Image   
> Wattapad https://www.wattpad.com/user/Mira-Image  
> DeviantART https://www.deviantart.com/mira-image


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First real meeting. One out of many?

"What do you mean 'she can't come out of her room'? Isn't she doing much better now?" said the small, persistent skeleton, refusing to give up this argument.

"She is, but despite that we need to keep her under strict supervision, to prevent any backlashes," the older skeleton said, without paying much attention to the conversation. He was busy unpacking a few of the necessities from Sans' backpack.

"Come on, dad! It's been over a month! Peach told me that she feels just fine, even the last time I was here! You can't expect her to sit cooped up in here, without anything to do!"

"Peach? Is that what you decided to call her?" the scientist mused, a halfhearted smile spreading across his face.

"That's what she decided to call herself. You don't like it? It's much better than 'Goner Kid'."

"I suppose that you're right. Why Peach though?"

"Because she likes Peaches. We made a list of all kinds of things that she likes so that she could pick a name she likes as well. In the end, she chose Peach. I suggested Iris and told her about aunt Iris. After that, she didn't like the name anymore," said Sans with a grin, and not even the royal scientist could refrain from snickering.

"Who can blame her? So, Peach, huh? That is indeed an improvement, but we can't go back and rename all of her files."

"That's not what I'm asking."

His father chuckles. "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"Nope."

"Sans, you need to understand that while she is better, we can't risk any backlashes. She needs to stay." 

"How about next week. That will have given her lots of time to get even better," the small skeleton persisted. He would not lose this argument. 

"Come on, son. Why are you so worked up about this anyway?"

"Because I know-" Sans stopped himself. It felt kinda bad to try and explain to his dad how he experienced being taken to the lab. That he felt trapped and sometimes scared. At least he could go home between sessions. Peach did not have that luxury and he couldn't begin to imagine how trapped she must feel sometimes. "It would just be nice to... have someone my age to play with, that's all. Hanging out with a big door between us isn't really the same thing."

"I understand that, but Sans..."

"Please..?" 

The royal scientist sighed deeply. "Very well.  _One_ _time_ , for now, okay? Is that going to stop your nagging?" 

Sans perked up and nodded his head, excited. 

"Yes! Thanks, dad!"  

There was still a hint of a smile on the scientist's face, which made Sans feel like he established more than one good thing. Even though he could only see Peach for a short while this time, he viewed it as a step in the right direction, and the beginning of many 'real' meetings.

"Let's go then," said dr Aster, hastily getting up from the chair he sat on. He moved quickly to the door. Sans had to think through what happened. 

"What? You mean right now?" 

"Better to get it done before Fani comes to give you your monthly dose of DT." 

Sans wasn't late to follow his dad and hurried towards the door as well. He almost had to jog to keep up with his father's hasty gait. It was kinda strange. When they got to the 00-az-hall there were quite a few of scientists stationed by their desks and Sans usually went to see Peach after hours, when he knew there wouldn't be many scientists around. He felt slightly discouraged by having so many eyes on him. 

The scientists greeted them enthusiastically, as dr Aster went over to a desk, standing by itself on the far side of the room. He opened a drawer and reached for something. In the meantime, Sans went over to Peach's door and knocked. He hadn't seen her since last he was in the lab, and that was nearly two weeks ago. Without the pile of books on the floor, he didn't reach the hatch, so he couldn't see her. At least that would matter today!

"Hi, Peach," he greeted cheerfully. 

"Hello, Sansy! I'm glad to see you again!" she replied instantly.

"Guess what?" said the small skeleton, almost interrupting his friend. "Dad says that you can come out for a little while today!" 

"R-Really? That's great! I'm so happy!" 

"Me too! Though it won't be for very long, I'm afraid."

"That's okay! I'm glad to get out of this room, even if just for a short while!" 

"Yeah! You know, I think this might only be the beginning! I mean, it has to be!" 

Sans was taken by surprise as the scientist appeared behind him, grasping a small item in his bony hand. 

"Dad! Heh, you scared me. You got the key or somethin'?" 

No, this is a key _card_ , see?" Dr. Aster showed a rightly colored card, with lots of numbers on it. 

The scientist took the card and used it to unlock the door, causing a metallic sound. Not until now did Sans notice the other scientist's skeptical glances. The thought of why that was only brushed his mind for a second. He was far too excited to care about that when Peach slowly stepped out of her room, carefully inspecting the big room. She seemed slightly encouraged when the noticed Sans' familiar face and a smile spread across her gray face.

As happy as he was, Sans couldn't help but to suddenly feel a little shy. He found himself unable to think of anything good to say. It began to feel like every scientist in the room was watching. 

"H-Hi," he said sheepishly. Before she could answer, a bony hand was placed on Sans' shoulder. 

"Let's go somewhere more private, so you can talk in peace." The two children were quick to follow the scientist, as he led them to an unoccupied room through the long corridor. Peach looked at her new surrounding with wide eyes, like this was the most impressive thing she had ever seen. Sans didn't share the same enthusiasm over the room. It was just a small room, very much like Sans' own, except this one was a lot cleaner. 

The bed was neatly made, without even a single crease in the bedspread. It felt kinda empty, but Sans was glad that they had been given the opportunity to hang out without being watched. He really didn't think his father would allow it, but he didn't even have to ask. 

"I'll be back in half an hour," said the scientist and closed the door behind him as he left, not patient enough to wait for an answer from the children. 

* * *

 

* * *

 

The subject about the war and monsterkind's fate seemed to upset her, so Sans decided to change the subject. He spent the remaining time they had together to explain snow and weather phenomenon to her. This made her seem much calmer, and they had a good time.

Dr. Aster came back for them, exactly half an hour later. Sans wished he had more time. He tried to stall his father but to no avail, so the three of them went back to the 00-az-hall. Sans felt a little sad when the door shut, sealing Peach inside her small room once more. He assured her that he would be back soon. No more time was given before his father took him back to his own room, where Fani was already waiting. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A lesson is learned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit graphic. Read it at your own risk.

As the weeks went by the two children grew to be close friends. Sans would spend close to all the free time he had at the lab to go to Peach. He enjoyed her company a lot, but couldn't help but to notice that as time went by, she seemed more and more distant. Some days she was the one who was sick, in which case Sans would leave her alone. She didn't seem to be able to focus, but honestly, that was no wonder. More often than not he felt the same. It was still very hard. Especially when she was the one who didn't feel well. 

Peach would subtly bring up that she was worried over the future, having learned that no one could ever leave the underground, but Sans would most often brush it off and talk about other, more pleasant things. She loved to listen to how life was like in New Home, where Sans and his family lived. He couldn't wait to get to the point where she finally would be well enough to bring home with him. 

Dr. Aster had continued to allow them to meet in person a few more times, but not without Sans having to nag him about it for a while. Dr. Aster did get very mad on one occasion though when Sans decided that he and Peach should be adventurous and go exploring the halls, rather than stay in the room. The aftermath was not pleasant, but it was still worth it. It felt like a rush trying to stay away from sight. It almost reminded Sans of when he believed he could sneak around in the lab unnoticed, and to his surprise, some excitement felt nice.

This particular day, however, was not nice. Sans had just recovered from a pretty bad fever incident, connected to an increased amount of DT.

He was tired and worried for reasons he couldn't explain. He deiced to go and talk to Peach about it. For once the 00-az-hall is completely empty. Good. 

* * *

Sans ran over to his father's desk and opened the drawer he knew the keycard was. It was easy to recognize because of its bright colors. He quickly snatched it without even thinking and hurried back to Peach's door.

He tried to use the card the same way that he saw his father use it, and thankfully it worked on the first try. The door was heavy, but Sans managed to open it wide enough to squeeze himself in. He got to Peach just in time to catch her before she hit the ground. 

Her soft whimpers gradually turned to pained gasps and cries. Sans tries to shake her softly and speak to her, but she doesn't respond. 

Sans completely freezes when a horrible, wet gurgling noise filled the room. Peach starts to cough so violently that Sans is almost afraid that she might choke. Acting on instinct alone, he picks up her small body and makes his way towards the main hall, so he can find someone who can help her. Leaving her seemed like a waste of time, and he while he didn't know what was happening to her, he knew that she needed help - _fast._

There were no scientists around. It almost felt like a cruel joke. Where were they when you needed them? 

"You're gonna be fine. Just hang in there!" he tells her, over and over, though his voice is not loud enough to drown out the loud coughing from Peach. He figured that at least someone had to be in the break room on the third floor, so he ran towards the elevator as fast as he could. 

Completely out of breath, he tried to reach for the elevator button, but to his surprise, he can't pull his hand away from Peach's head. He whimpers loudly as he tries even harder to pull away, but his hand is completely stuck, in fact, he can't let go of her at all. It was like an invisible paste glued them together.

Panic quickly takes over his mind and he begins to scream, as Peach's choking noises intensify. 

Without warning a bright, red liquid erupts from her mouth, splattering all over Sans' back and on the floor. Sans eyes widened with terror as he realized that it looked just like DT. Waves of nausea washed over him too, and he had to try hard not to follow her example and throw up. This gave him a whole new reason to worry about everything.

Beads of sweat appeared on Peach's head, but it didn't take long for Sans to realize that it wasn't sweating at all. It was her actual head, melting. 

Sans screams again. He screams for the scientists, for Fani, and for his dad, but no one came. 

He finally has an idea and curses himself for being stupid. Why didn't he think of this before? He dashes towards his own room a bit further down the hall. Thankfully had left the door open, so he just needed to push it with his back in order to open it. He ran towards the bedside and tried to grab the emergency button. No matter how hard he tried he couldn't even pull a single one of his fingers loose.  

"Peewee?"   
  
Sans heard a familiar voice and turned around to see Fani rushing in through the door. Never before had he been so happy to see her. Or any scientist for that matter. She was not alone. More scientists, of which Sans didn't know the names of, entered too. Tears of relief slowly welled up in his sockets. 

"Help!" he shouted with a trembling voice. 

Everyone already seemed to know what happened, as not a single one asked any questions. They immediately helped Sans to pull loose. With the extra help, it didn't take long to separate the two children from each other.

Immediately after Sans was freed, Fani hurried to his side and picked him up in her arms. 

"Come on, you don't need to see this," she said, her voice trembling almost as much as his own did. They walked away from the scene.

"What's happening?" asked Sans. "Why did she..?" he stopped himself as he realized that his hands were still all covered with the remnants of something that he'd rather not think about. He tried to shake it off, but it sticks to his hands.

"Fani," the familiar voice of Dr. Aster called. "Please, come back here with my son." 

"Yes, sir," the feline monster replied and turned back to the gruesome scene instantly. Her was voice trembling even worse now than before. "I just... sir, I don't think-" she immediately silenced herself when Dr. Aster grabbed Sans from her arms and put him down on the floor. 

"Are you okay, Sans?" the scientist asked. His looked at Sans with stern eyes.  

"What's happening?" asked the small skeleton, with a brille tone to his voice. 

"Let me see your hands." 

Almost forcefully, Dr. Aster pulled Sans' hands up in order to examine them. He tried to wipe them off using his lab coat, but the sticky goo still wouldn't go off. 

"You said that she would be fine," Sans whimpered. 

"You shouldn't have taken her out of there all alone," said the doctor, as calm as ever.

"I was just trying to find help!" 

"What about all the times before that? Or when you decided to sneak away to where we couldn't find you?" 

"But, she... she was fine, you said-"

"Does she look fine to you?" Dr. Aster interrupted, pointing to the scientists who were desperately trying to keep Peach alive. The horrid sight made Sans flinch. Peach was hardly recognizable anymore. By now her whole body had started to melt, and her head was severely deformed. Sans couldn't help but wonder if he was the one who caused that when he tried to pull away.

He closed his eyes and buried his face in his father's chest and tried not to think about it. He didn't want to think about anything at all, but the image was already etched into his mind. 

"Let's get out of here," Dr. Aster said, finally and lifted him up from the ground. Unfortunately, Sans made the mistake of looking up just before they got around a corner, only to see that there was nothing left of his friend but a puddle on the floor. 

Sans couldn't really tell what happened between leaving his room and ending up in an elevator and taken to another floor. He briefly recognized the room he was now in, as one of the examination rooms on the second floor.

He only started to come back to his senses when he was put down on an examination table. The whole room reeked of alcohol and bleach, and it didn't help when his father grabbed and opened a bottle from one of the shelves. The scientist grabbed a paper towel and completely drenched it with the liquid in the bottle, before turning back to Sans. 

"Your hands," he said strictly.

Sans cringed upon the look of his own hands and had to turn his head in a different direction as his father began to wipe them off with the damp towel. It stung almost as if his hands were being burned by tiny embers. Dr. Aster repeated the process a few times, changing the paper towel every so often.

Sans could almost feel his father's reproachful eyes on him, but the young monster couldn't bring himself to say anything. Despite how hard he tried to resist, he sobbed and he couldn't hold back tears anymore.

"Sans, I want you to listen to me." The scientist said after a while, with unexpectedly tender tone to his voice. He seemed satisfied with the work on Sans' hands and arms, so he put the last paper cloth in the rubbish bin. He placed his hand under the boy's chin, forcing him to meet his eyes. "I need you to promise me that you won't leave your room when you're under the influence of DT. We need to know where you are always so that we can make sure that this doesn't happen to you."

"It c-could happen to m-me too..?" Sans whimpered. His eyes widened with fear and his posture dropped. There were many questions on his mind and in the back of his head, accusations.

"Who knows? DT is an unpredictable substance, but as long as you remain supervised, we can stop any potential bad side-effect. If discovered in time, it's not dangerous. We _could_ have saved Goner Kid too if we had only found you in time."

By now there was no way that Sans could stop the tears from falling down cheekbone. "So... it's my fault... what happened to her..?" he worried between sobs. 

"No. I shouldn't have let you persuade me into letting her out. I knew that there was only a matter of time before you'd try to do something like this-"

"But I just-" Sans began, but Dr. Aster didn't pay attention to what he had to say.

"... but I still agreed," he continued. "so the fault is mine." 

Sans fell quiet and looked away.

"Sans, look at me," said the scientist. "I need to you promise me that you won't leave your room and go exploring the anymore. Can you do that for me?" 

Refusing to look and without saying anything, Sans nodded his head.

"That won't do. Look at me. I need to hear you say it." 

"I... I promise."

"You promise what?" 

"I promise that I won't leave my room anymore."

* * *

"Sir? Forgive me for being intrusive, but... was all of this really necessary?" asked the feline monster. Her hands were nervously fidgeting with the pencil she used to write down the tragic events of the day. "You knew that Goner Kid's mind and body would fall apart after we collected the fully developed soul shard from her body. Why did you still let your son see her even after she started to show symptoms of deterioration? And why couldn't any one of us have intervened?" 

"Because, Fani, I know my son. If I simply tell him to stop snooping around then I know that he wouldn't listen. He's far too stubborn, as well as curious to care about what I tell him. I did not plan exactly for this to happen, but at least it turned out to be an important lesson for him." 


End file.
